Extra!
by NerdyGirl873
Summary: This is a one-shot for my Amuto story Blank Rounds. It's Kutau FYI. Please enjoy it! Sorry I posted the wrong thing before. This is the real one-shot!


**Me: Heyo! Sorry I postponed this for so long. My computers being a total-**

**Utau: Please just get to the story. That's all I came here for.**

**Me: Okay, okay, geez. Well this is a **_**Kutau **_**story. You know what I hate? When people pair up Utau and Ikuto. Brother and sister, hello? I'm fine with some incest anime relationships but no, that's why Amu came first.**

**Utau:… okay? You're weird. Now I know why Ikuto warned me not to come.**

**Me: Well I'm doing this because of a request from Dream girl675 I send out a thank you to you for reading my stories. I hope you enjoy this one-shot. Here's a waffle! Now Utau use your magical powers and do the disclaimer!**

**Utau: NerdyGirl doesn't own Shugo Chara or the characters… I think I should leave now.**

**Kukai's P.O.V.**

I was running out of breath. The attack on the camp had started not thirty minutes ago yet I was already losing energy. I noticed Nagi rushing around trying desperately to find something. Rima followed after him and Lily as well. Whatever he had planned must have been important. I turned back to the battle slashing out with my front paw knocking down a couple of the shape shifters I was up against.

"Hell's flame!" I turned just as Utau summoned black fired to burn some demons to a crisp. "Sucks that this only works on the spawn of hell." I heard her mutter. She cast me a slight smiled before raising up a spear she'd created.

With another slash of my claws I started a casual conversation.

"_So uh, how's it going?"_

Utau grunted as she thrust her staff through the chest of a vamp. "Oh you know, saving the world from being destroyed by Amu's brother, same old. You?"

"_Fighting to save someone I like." _ I responded.

"She must be one lucky gal." Utau grinned. "What's her name?"

"_Nohbdy." _

"Aren't you a little too busy to be referencing the odyssey?"

"_Never too busy for you." _Was my counter.

"You guys think you could save the flirting for later?" Kairi inquired from where he stood back to back with a fighting Yaya. She waved a baton around smacking down a few monsters. It was then I noticed her right hand was locked into Kairi's left one. When had that happened?

"_Yeah well isn't it a little too dangerous to be holding hands?"_ At my comment Kairi blushed as he slashed out with a katana. When he tried to pull away Yaya refused to let him.

"Yaya's hand won't leave her Kairi's! His hand is hers! No take backs!" Yaya called over the sound of her opponents cries of pain. Kairi smiled sheepishly at that before continuing to battle.

"Knew it would happen sometime." Utau muttered from beside me.

"_Everyone did."_

"Phantom blade!"

Everyone turned as that attack was shouted out. A man in a hood stood with a black sword raised in his hand.  
"Who're you?" Kairi demanded.

"No way…" Utau gasped. "You could have come sooner you know!"

The man shrugged. "Sorry, Souko was having issues deciding what to wear to the battle. Apparently fashion is of great importance even when you're murdering somebody."

"Where is she?" Utau asked. I still was confused as to whom the guy was, but Kairi and Yaya were both gaping even as they fought.

"She's back a ways fighting a few werewolves." The man replied. "You can talk to her after we win." He slashed taking down two monsters in one blow. "I'd forgotten how much fun this was."

"Yeah, yeah dad. Calm down." Utau looked up at me. "That's my dad Kukai, in case you missed the previous statement."

"_Pleasure to meet you Mr. Tsukiyomi." _I said and the man nodded pulling off his hood. He looked like an older version of Ikuto.

"Where's my son and I also want to know where Amu is."

"Castle!" Kairi called. "I heard Nagihiko say something about it. That's where Amu's being held and I'd bet anything Ikuto's going there after her."

"Thank you." Utau's dad nodded. "I think you can handle this area." And with that he speed off disappearing into the crowd.

"Kukai!" Yaya called and I turned my head from up the hill I saw what appeared to be hybrids. The ugliest things I'd ever seen. A werewolf head in mid transformation, various tails. There were about fifteen in total and each one was uglier than the one before it.

"What are those things?" Utau cried.

"Looks like Waru came through!" A fallen shifter cackled from where it lay on the ground.

"_What are you talking about?" _I roared stepping on him with one paw.

"Waru's been doing a little experimenting!" The overly confident monster continued with a grunt. "It would be a miracle if you could beat the things."

"Yaya and I happen to be angels." Kairi said pushing his glasses up his nose. "We practically pull miracles out of our ears." Yaya giggled twirling her baton.

"Let's kill some beasties!" She squeaked.

"Right…" Utau said tilting her head; she was probably as confused as I was. Yaya had never really seemed like a person with bloodlust. On top of that she was an angel.

As the monsters neared I saw that even in my wolf form I was smaller than they were. And with the rest of our team already fighting it didn't look good for us.

"_Hey Utau?" _

She glanced at me. "What Kukai?"

I took a deep breath. _"If we win I get to pay for a competition at that ramen shop! I'll win again."_

Utau grinned. "Are you challenging me? Because you always lose. Though, I may know of a competition that you won."

"_What's that?"_ I didn't get my answer. At that moment the monster crashed into us. I lost sight of Utau and slashed at anything that was large enough to kill me.

"_You think you can win with those puny weapons?" _A cold, raspy voice sneered. Something about it sounded familiar. I looked around to see who the voice belonged to.

"Kukai!" Utau called as she slammed into me. She fell limp at my side and my eyes widened in fear. I could hear the beat of her heart and relaxed. But I pulled her under my paws for safe keeping. What people would think if they were to see the position we were in was just terrible. I probably looked like a pervy dog.

"_Your mate is in a deadly situation. Why not just turn tail and run? It would be simpler than watching us tear her apart like we will you." _I felt someone staring at me and I finally found what it was. A long haired creature glared at me with blood dripping from its mouth. It was the largest of all the creatures we were fighting and appeared to be the deadliest.

"_Who are you?"_

The creature growled. _"Did Lily forget to mention me? I wouldn't blame her; I was the least favorite of her family." _

My confusion only deepened as I lashed out at one of the creatures who threatened to attack Utau.

"Kukai we can't keep this up for much longer!" Kairi called over the battle as he stabbed one of the monsters in the foot. "I'm doing the best I can to help, as is Yaya. But the best just isn't good enough."

"_You really should pay attention to what it is that you're doing." _The voice continued. _"I couldn't believe that my brother would use me as a test subject. But I was lucky enough to be the first success."_

"_You're Amu's sister?" _I guessed. She did smell faintly like the pinkette.

"_Very good Souma."_ I didn't recall telling the creature my last name.

"Kukai!" Yaya called. "Yaya thinks that you should start fighting again. Utau is in danger!" I remembered the battle and slashed at two of the monsters that were creeping forward.

"_Stay back!" _I growled. I was already becoming weak. I wouldn't be able to hold my wolf form much longer and I'd be left defenseless. Despite what people think, it takes energy for werewolves to transform. If we don't have enough of it we won't be able to. Same goes for shifters, angels, demons, reapers, and any other creatures that use supernatural abilities. We can use more of it, but if we do use more than we normally can we put our lives at risk.

"_It's so much easier to fight when you're not protecting something." _The creature that had been staring at me began to move forward taking it's time. I on the other hand had to fight anything that wanted to kill me. I aimed my claws hitting anything that moved hoping none of the things that I hit were my companions. With a glance at Utau I sighed with relief. She hadn't been hurt any more than she already was.

"_Stay back!" _I repeated. My claws ripped deep into some flesh and I heard a scream of pain. A few meters away the monster that had been talking to me was snarling. A deep, ugly gash ran along its cheek. And I had thought it couldn't look uglier.

"_You bastard!"_ It cried. _"As punishment for your impudence, and for scarring my face I shall kill and devour that blond girl before you! Waru never said I wasn't allowed to. He only forbid me from going after that wench Amu!"_

My power was diminishing. Before I knew what was happening I was back in my human form.

"Not good." I muttered. I searched for a weapon without allowing my head to turn. The only one I saw was on that was behind the creature. If I didn't get it I'd die and so would Utau, if I did get it there was still the huge chance Utau could die because I had left her. Very few choices were still there for me to choose. If I didn't choose soon, it'd be the end of everyone.

"_Time to die!" _The creature lunged for me slashing I tensed waiting for pain, but none came. Surprised I looked up and was amazed at what I saw. What appeared to be tree roots had latched onto the beast and they were slowly dragging it into the ground.

"Death has come." A smooth voice said from beside me. Out of nowhere a man burst forward with a large black scythe in his hand. He slashed downward as flames caught on the blade of his weapon and the creature blew apart into black earth.

"What the- who are you?" I probably sounded and looked like an idiot to the guy who'd just saved my life but not much could be done about that. He turned to face me with blood red eyes and white hair that fell to his waist. He was dressed in all black; a black trench coat, a black V-neck t-shirt, and black slacks over some black boots.

"Where's Lily?" He asked.

"Why?"

Shaking his head the man turned away.

"Wait!" I called. "Who are you?" I asked again.

"Tell me where Lily is and I might answer."

"What do you want with the grim reaper?" A now conscious Utau asked in a tired voice.

Turning back to us the man knelt down. "So you know her?"

Utau nodded. "Yeah." She sat up struggling to do so. "She went to the castle. But please stay and help us to fight. And please tell us your name."

He looked torn between leaving and doing what Utau asked. "Scorch." He said finally. "I'm sure Lily didn't mention me. She never likes to talk about the others very much. She never wanted to create us in the first place."

"Create you?" I asked confused.

Scorch nodded. "If you must know, I'm a grim reaper as well."

Utau and I exchanged shocked looks.

"I'm the grim reaper of flame. Each one of us uses a different method to take our souls. I use fire. Lily is the mother of all grim reapers." He pulled the collar of his shirt down a bit; a huge scar marred his shoulder. "She never likes to create new grim reapers; I was the first she created."

"How did she _create _you?" I wondered.

"It's been thousands of years." Scorch sighed. "Whenever a person died they would only see Lily, that was until I came around. You see, I used to be a soldier for a power full tyrant. I was killed in battle. Lily came to claim my soul and I begged her to let me live. So she gave me a choice."

"Die, or become a reaper?" Utau guessed.

Scorch bowed his head concurring what Utau had said. "You can guess which one I choose. In truth Scorch wasn't my original name, it was one Lily gave me when she stripped me of my humanity. Pretty fitting, wouldn't you say?"

"Would you quit slacking off and do your job?" I turned as a voice spoke from behind me. A woman around twenty years old stood with her hands on her hips. Her hair was sky blue and her eyes were turquoise.

"Ero, great to see you." Scorch said with a slight smile. "Sorry, they're friends of Lily's. I was telling them about us."

"Well do your job like you're supposed to, okay?" Ero said with amusement dancing in her eyes. "First one to grab one hundred souls wins."

"Don't forget about me!" A tall muscular man with brown hair and eyes bellowed.

"We'd never do something like that Boulder." Scorch grinned.

"I'm in as well." A silver haired girl about Lily's age said with a nod. "I'm called Echo for a reason, and my name will be the last thing they hear."

Every single person was dressed in all black whether it be dresses, suits, or sweats. "

"Game on!" The one called Boulder yelled as he led the way for the rest of the group. The reapers zoomed away all except for Scorch.

"I wasn't the one who sent the tree roots out." Scorch said to us.

"What?" I asked.

"The tree roots." He continued. "I wasn't the one controlling them." He gazed past us at something in the distance. Turning away I followed his gaze. A large tree with a white trunk stood proudly on a hill. It looked like, no it was, the tree that Amu and Ikuto's souls had been placed in. If my memory served me it was also the tree that Lily's son's soul had been put in. Her son.

"So, her son save us?" I asked. I turned back but Scorch was already gone. The only mark that he'd been there was the darkened grass.

"You find out something new every day." Utau murmured.

Facing her I nodded closing my eyes. Before I knew it, her lips pressed to mine and I blinked my eyes open in surprise. Utau's arms wrapped around my neck as she pulled away, holding me in a hug.

"Utau?" I asked. Her shoulders were shaking.

"Don't ever leave me, okay?" Her voice cracked as she said those words.

"I won't." I said in confusion.

"Promise." Realization dawned, she was crying.

"I… I promise." I said patting her head and turning to look up at the stars. In the distance I heard the sound of the four reapers happily finishing off the enemy and the shrieks of those who they were up against. The air chilled and I knew something had happened. I was proved to be correct when I saw the sunset hair as Lily made her way towards Utau and I.

It might have been my imagination, but I swore I could hear a child's voice as she neared. It was a simple word, but it was a word I would need for later. _Strength._

**Me: So what did you think of the little one shot I made?**

**Kukai: It was pretty cool. I got to look good in front of my girlfriend.**

**Me: At least the writers of Shugo Chara let you two have a kiss in the manga. It was such a cute ending. **

**Kukai: Utau said never to speak of it. No one was supposed to know about that kiss.**

**Me: Hehehe. You're girlfriend ditched me after she did the disclaimer because I'm 'mentally unstable.' I'm all there, I swear… sometimes. Well please review and how did you like the characters I added. I thought it would be interesting. Well later, and if you haven't read my Words and Jewels story I'm working on, please check that out. Review! And sorry i accidently posted the wrong thing. I have way too many things uploaded any way enjoy. Sorry again. And review.**


End file.
